


Bloody Cherry Blossoms

by Crexendo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Fluff and Angst, Human Form Zanpakuto, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Organized Crime, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Crexendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuchiki Byakuya is the president of a multi-million corporation, and his lover, Sarumei Muramasa, is the most powerful and feared crime lord in the country, posing as an equally successful businessman. One day, someone begins buying up the stocks for Kuchiki Corps., and terrible things keep happening around Byakuya, and a man named Aizen Sousuke is behind it all. How will Muramasa react to this invasion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaahhh. I wrote this quite a while ago, and . . . well, where it starts is technically the beginning. Everything will get explained, mostly through flashbacks. Most of the story centers around Muramasa and Byakuya's relationship, but there is a sort of side romance going on between Ichigo and Grimmjow that comes up later. Anywho! The name 'Sarumei' is just something I made up once upon a time as a last name for Muramasa, and it's just kind of stuck. All the Zanpakuto in this story are human form, and relatively normal looking, and they all belong to Muramasa's group 'the Zanpakuto'. So, I hope you enjoy this first part, even though it starts on kind of a random, and sad note.

Byakuya gazed out the window of his high rise office with tears threatening to fall from his distinctive silver/grey eyes, held back only by his stubbornness and pride. His world was falling apart around him. Aizen; slowly taking over his beloved company. Rukia; in a coma after the unfortunate car accident caused by his own negligence. Renji; gone missing, likely kidnapped by some of Aizen’s men. What else could possibly happen . . . ?

“Byakuya.” A familiar voice called from behind him, causing him to turn sharply in surprise, the sudden movement jarring his tears from their place on his lashes, allowing them to slip down his face right as he came into view of the last person he ever wanted to see him cry; stoic, quiet, cold, and proud Muramasa. Muramasa’s lovely pale, frosty green/blue eyes widened slightly when he saw the elegant onyx haired man’s tears. “Byakuya, wh-“

“Go away.” Byakuya’s harsh command cut him off.

Though he blinked a couple times in astonishment, Muramasa didn’t obey the order given him by the grief-stricken President of Kuchiki Corps, but stared at him through narrowed eyes. “Byakuya.” He said again.

“Leave me!” his lover hissed back, more than anything at this moment, not wanting to let Muramasa see him break.

Muramasa ignored the order once again, this time daring to step slowly towards the famous businessman, his intense gaze never wavering.

“Leave me alone! Just leave me already! I don’t want to see you right now!” the dark-haired male yelled, shaking his head, his fists clenched tightly at his sides, eyes closed as he struggled to deny this reality.

Suddenly, the auburn haired man’s arms were around him, enfolding him, embracing him gently, tenderly, lovingly. “Byakuya.” Muramasa’s voice was soft and piercing, though gentle, and it made Byakuya freeze in his lover’s sudden embrace, tears still trickling down his cheeks. “Byakuya . . . it’s alright. Cry if you need to. I understand. I won’t think anything less of you, if you do.”

Feeling the final walls holding back his sorrow beginning to crumble, Byakuya gave up trying to hold it all in, and let himself fall apart completely. Clutching fistfuls of Muramasa’s shirt as harsh sobs were torn from deep inside him, tears streaming unrestrained down his pale face, he wept bitterly into his lover’s chest, like he’d been secretly longing to. And Muramasa let him, he held him, his hand stroking his black hair softly, his voice whispering comforting nothings in his ear, letting him cry like he so desperately needed to.

“It’s alright, Byakuya. You can cry all you like. It won’t affect my image of you. Proud, graceful, intelligent, beautiful, perfect. You’re everything to me, Byakuya. Did you really think I would think less of you if I saw your professional mask break, just once?”

Byakuya, having quieted, now just weeping silently, listened to his lover’s words, ashamed that he had actually thought something along those lines. How could he doubt Muramasa so easily?

“I know you’re struggling, drowning, hurting so deeply right now. That’s why I won’t leave you, not even if you asked me to, not when you’re like this. Especially not when you’re like this. I couldn’t leave you. I love you too much. Everything will work out in the end, for better or for worse, but whatever happens, my love, I am with you.”

_‘You . . . know me too well . . . . I can no longer hide anything from you . . . . You know my fears and my pain, my worries and the things that make me happy. You know I’m worried about Renji and Rukia . . . . You know how alone I’ve felt lately . . . . You know me well enough not to leave me when I ask you to. I need you. I want you to stay with me, Muramasa.’_

“Hey, you just worry about taking back your company. Leave finding Renji to me, alright?” Muramasa murmured, wiping the last few tears that slipped down Byakuya’s cheeks away with his thumbs.

Byakuya nodded silently, too tired by this point to formulate a coherent sentence.

“Come on, let’s get you home. You need some sleep.” The pale-green eyed male said gently as he lifted his beloved up into his arms.

Byakuya ended up falling asleep in his arms as he carried him out to the elevator, and then to the limousine waiting at the bottom, just outside Kuchiki Tower. After settling his sleeping lover on the seat, his onyx-haired head resting on Muramasa’s trench coat-clad lap, the auburn-haired crime lord pulled out his slim white phone, pressing the speed-dial, putting it to him ear.

“Chimpette. You have Snakey there with you, right? . . . Good. Listen, I’ve got a job for the two of you. I need you to track down Abarai Renji for me . . . . Yeah. He went missing a few days ago, and we’re pretty sure Aizen’s involved. Poke around some, find out what you can, without getting caught, got it? . . . Good. Get going, you two. Oh, and Chimpette, tell Senbonzakura and Tensa Zangetsu to meet me at the Kuchiki manor in fifteen minutes . . . . Yeah, that’s all. Get your asses moving, Zabimaru.”

Muramasa ended the call curtly, as he usually did, mildly satisfied with the situation at present.

Chimpette and Snakey, who were called Zabimaru when they were working together, would find Renji within the next few days, of that, he had no doubt. They were the best information retrieval team he had, they were professionals. Chimpette was a master at ferreting out rumors and secrets and such, while Snakey could get into anywhere, at any time. 

And, starting today, he was planning on assigning Senbonzakura and Tensa Zangetsu, two of his most skilled assassins, to be Byakuya’s bodyguards. He didn’t feel like taking any chances at this point. Aizen was, admittedly, dangerous, but he was stepping into Muramasa’s territory now, and the crime lord didn’t enjoy being toyed with.

Hurting his beloved Byakuya like he was just pissed Muramasa off, Aizen had made the normally unbendable, unbreakable Kuchiki Byakuya cry. That was like a slap in the face, a challenge to his pride and authority as the nation’s most notorious crime lord, as well as an insult to his position of Byakuya’s lover. 

And Muramasa wasn’t about to just let that go. No . . . this was to be the beginning of a bloody war that the world would never know about.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, before I forget, in this story, Ichigo's family is dead, all except for his older brother, Hichigo, who has plenty of mental issues, and the two of them were raised by their godfather, Zangetsu, who has a son of his own, Tensa Zangetsu. So, yes, Tensa and Zangetsu are two different people, and are father and son. Anyways! I hope you liked it! If you have questions, or even ideas, feel free to drop a comment!


End file.
